This invention relates to a greeting card having a conceptionday calculation wheel or sliding member thereon. More particularly, the happy conceptionday greeting card and conceptionday calculation wheel or sliding member is used to determine and celebrate the person""s conceptionday, by just setting that person""s birthday on the conceptionday calculation wheel or sliding member in order to determine that individual""s conceptionday.
The use of greeting cards for celebrating an individual""s birthday is well-known in the art. Further, the use of greeting cards having openings on one of its card walls for displaying calendars, indicia, photographs, artwork and the like is also well-known in the art.
There remains a need for a greeting card for determining and celebrating an individual""s conceptionday by just using the individual""s birthday on a conceptionday calculation wheel or sliding member in order to determine that individual""s conceptionday.
Greeting cards, display cards, display exhibits having movable disks, screens, grids and the like with various designs, structures, configurations and materials of construction have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,656 to Farnworth discloses a greeting card calendar having a single folded sheet of card stock forming a front panel over a back panel. The fold is on the vertical side of the card and the front panel is made to be manually removable from the back panel as by the fold being perforated. The front panel has an aperture. A calendar pad is mounted on the back panel so that it can be viewed through the aperture. The back panel is scored and/or die cut to permit it being folded into a triangular easel that mounts and displays the calendar pad. This prior art patent does not teach or disclose the structure, design and configuration of the present invention of a greeting card having a conceptionday calculation wheel or sliding member thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,896 to Milstein discloses a dioramic greeting card having a viewing window through which a picture or photo display or other decorative indicia disposed on a concave panel behind the window is viewed. The dioramic greeting card has a construction that includes three panels or segments. One panel has a viewing window, the second panel typically has a written message imprinted thereon, and the third panel includes an attractive picture or photo display. The card""s construction is made from a cardboard blank which is appropriately folded and manipulated in order to construct the greeting card. The blank includes a series of panels foldably connected to each other along common fold lines. This prior art patent does not teach or disclose the structure, design and configuration of the present invention of a greeting card having a conceptionday calculation wheel or sliding member thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,647 to Feingold discloses a mechanical display device for use as a sign or advertisement in which to attract attention. The display device includes various basic and auxiliary segments which move in relation to one another causing attracting to images of various messages, shapes, designs and colors. The plurality of rotating segments each carrying elements of a message or sign, each rotating relative to each other, the center of rotation of each being concentric to each other. These segments are driven by a series of planetary gear systems or their equivalent, arranged in layers, each driving the next. To these segments may be attached a plurality of auxiliary devices, all driven by the same mechanism, which can enhance the attraction of the device, carry elements of the message, etc. Each segment or auxiliary device can be of a variety of shapes, colors, graphics, etc. Segments can be nested or overlapping, totally or in combination in any relation to each other. Message can be continuously or intermittently scrambled and unscrambled. This prior art patent does not teach or disclose the structure, design and configuration of the present invention of a greeting card having a conceptionday calculation wheel or sliding member thereon.
None of the prior art patents teach or disclose the structure, design and configuration of the present invention of a conceptionday greeting card having a conceptionday calculation wheel or sliding member thereon for determining an individual""s conceptionday byjust using the individual""s birthday in order to determine that individual""s conceptionday for celebration.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a happy conceptionday greeting card having a conceptionday calculation wheel or sliding member on one of the cards"" walls for determining an individual""s conceptionday in one step.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a happy conceptionday greeting card such that the conceptionday calculation wheel includes an outer peripheral wheel section having first indicia thereon in the form of months and calendar days; and having an inner wheel section being rotatable relative to the outer peripheral wheel section and having second indicia thereon in the form of a birth date marker and a conception date marker for determining the conceptionday of an individual by simply using that individual""s birth date.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a happy conceptionday greeting card wherein the conceptionday calculation wheel includes a 266 day difference between the birth date marker and the conception date marker which represents the approximate 38 week gestation period of pregnancy prior to birth of that individual.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a happy conceptionday greeting card wherein the conceptionday calculation wheel or sliding member is separable and/or detachable from the greeting card.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a happy conceptionday greeting card wherein the conceptionday calculation wheel or sliding member is in a cooperative relationship with the greeting card.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a happy conceptionday greeting card having a conceptionday calculation wheel or sliding member being attached thereto that can be mass produced in an automated and economical manner and is readily affordable by the consumer.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a greeting card having a calculation wheel for determining the conception date of the user. The conceptionday greeting card includes a card member having at least one wall; and a conceptionday calculation wheel rotatably mounted on the at least one wall. The conceptionday calculation wheel includes an outer peripheral wheel section having first indicia thereon in the form of months and calendar days; and the calculation wheel also includes an inner wheel section rotatable relative to the outer peripheral wheel section; the inner wheel section having second indicia thereon in the form of a birth date marker and a conception date marker, Rotation of the birth date marker of the inner wheel section relative to the outer peripheral section is used to indicate the birth date of the user for determining the conception date of the user from the conception date marker of the inner section of the calculation wheel.
In an alternate embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a greeting card having a calculation sliding member for determining the conception date of the user. The conceptionday greeting card includes a card member having at least one wall; and a conceptionday calculation sliding member slidably mounted relative to the at least one wall. The conceptionday calculation sliding member includes a front wall having first indicia thereon in the form of months and days. The at least one wall has a passageway therein for slidably receiving the conceptionday calculation sliding member therethrough. The at least one wall member having first and second windows formed therein; and for slidably moving of the conceptionday calculation sliding member through the passageway relative to the at least one wall member to position the conceptionday calculation sliding member to line-up with the user""s birth date with the first window to determine the conception date of the user in the second window.